New Hope
by Dark-Reploid
Summary: Beast Wars: How will Dinobot's new form change the outcome of the Beast Wars and how will his firendship with Rattrap change. Continuation from the Evolution story. Chapter 7 and 8 are up. ON HOLD FOR UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME
1. Flight of the Raptor

**Chapter 1: Flight of the Raptor**

Dinobot surveyed the surrounding landscape from his post atop the Axalon. He'd been doing this ever since he'd become a Fuzor. He glanced down and opened his wings for a few moments then closed them again. Silverbolt alighted next to him moments later.

- Have you flown yet? he asked.

The raptor merely shook his head.

- Why not? Silverbolt asked, tilting his head.

- Raptors were never meant to fly. Dinobot answered flatly.

Silverbolt merely shrugged and sat down next to the raptor.

- Why are you afraid? He asked, glancing up.

- I am not afraid. The raptor hissed.

- Don't give me that. I felt the same the first time.

Dinobot chose to remain silent, his eyes scanning the landscape with predatory ferocity.

- Why? Silverbolt asked again, knowing he was pushing his luck with the hot-tempered bot.

Dinobot remained silent some more then looked at Silverbolt.

- I don't know how to fly. He answered simply.

- Is that all? Silverbolt asked.

- Yesss. Dinobot hisssed in reply.

Silverbolt chuckled at this, earning himself a glare from the larger bot.

- It will come naturally. Just follow your instincts.

When Dinobot remained silent some more he chose to take matters in his own hands.

- Open your wings. He said.

Dinobot blinked at the sudden command but complied while Silverbolt slowly circled him, taking every detail into account.

- They'll support your weight for sure. Silverbolt said, finally sitting again.

As always Dinobot attempted to give him the silent treatment.

- Tell you what. You try your first flight and I'll stay here in case something happens.

- I don't know...

- I promise I won't let you fall.

Dinobot glanced at Silverbolt and nodded. He stepped forward and glanced down at the drop. He unfurled his wings and gave them a few experimental flaps. He looked down again and then leapt with his wings spread wide before he could find himself a reason not too. He tried to flap but instead of staying aloft he fell like a stone.

- DINOBOT! Silverbolt shouted.

He quickly transformed and jumped over the edge after the raptor. Dinobot flapped more fervently as the ground came rushing towards him. He closed his eyes and allowed the beast to take over. Seconds later he spread his wings wide and unfurled his tail feathers completely. He opened his eyes just as he leveled off. he flapped a few times for momentum. Once he'd reached a comfortable momentum he stopped flapping and simply kept his wings spread, using the air currents to soar. He banked and turned, heading back towards the base.

Rattrap, who of course, was asleep at the console woke with a start when a shout jarred him from his nap. He looked up just as Silverbolt jumped over the edge. For a few seconds he watched as nothing happened, then his eyes widened as he watched Dinobot soar into view.

- Everybody, come an' look at this. He yelled.

The others came in running, all staring at the screen.

- By the Matrix, he's got it! Rhinox exclaimed with a smile.

Rattrap smiled, his back still turned to the others.

- Good job, Dinobutt. He whispered.

Dinobot alighted next to Silverbolt who had returned to stand on the Axalon after Dinobot had taken flight.

- Well done, Dinobot. Silverbolt said.

- I would not have done it without you...I am, in your debt. Dinobot said.

- It was nothing. And you are not in my debt. Silverbolt said, giving Dinobot a curious look.

- If you so wish. Dinobot answered, heading for the hatch.

Silverbolt watched him go with a curious look then shrugged and went back to beast mode. He opened his wings and took flight, heading out on his patrol.


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

Dinobot entered the control room and glanced around. Rhinox got up and headed towards him.

- Yes? Dinobot inquired, tilting his head.

- Can I scan your form? Rhinox asked.

Dinobot shrugged in response and entered the CR chamber. Rhinox sat down at the consoles and began punching various buttons. A few minutes later Dinobot emerged from the chamber and headed off towards his quarter. Rhinox shook his head with a chuckle and turned to the console, intent on studying Dinobot's new form.

- Watcha doin' ? Rattrap asked, coming up behind Rhinox.

- Studying Dinobot's new form. He answered.

- Anythin' interestin'? Rattrap asked.

- Yep.

When Rhinox didn't elaborate Rattrap shrugged his shoulders and headed off for the lift.

- Rattrap?

- Yeah?

- Has Dinobot been acting strange ever since he became a Fuzor? Rhinox asked.

- Not that I know of. Why?

- Was just curious. Rhinox said, turning again to the consoles.

Rattrap shrugged and got ready for his patrol.

Dinobot headed for the control room, ready for his night-time patrol. He stopped when he heard someone coming and tilted his head to listen more intently. He grinned and hid in the shadows moments before a familiar rat came into view.

- Man that's the third pred this week. Rattrap muttered as he headed for his quarter.

Dinobot grinned and leapt out of the shadows directly in front of Rattrap, snapping his jaws inches from his face.

- Rattrap maximize. He yelled in alarm.

He narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips as Dinobot laughed at his reaction, holding himself against the wall.

- An' what may I ask is so funny? He asked, crossing his arms.

- Your expression, it was priceless. Dinobot said, stifling a laugh.

- An' what in the Pit was good about it?

Dinobot seemed to sober up immediately.

- You wouldn't understand rat-face. He growled angrily and stormed past the bewildered rat.

- You know, if ya'd give me a chance I might.

Dinobot stopped abruptly and looked back. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but only turned his head back and headed off in the control room. Rattrap watched him go, wondering what was wrong with the former predacon.

- When will I learn to watch my mouth. He muttered as he headed to his quarter.

Dinobot glanced downward as he soared across his patrol route. He gave a deep, disgusted growl as he thought of what had transpired between him and Rattrap a few hours ago.

- Filthy brainless vermin. he growled.

He gave a sharp stroke of his wings to emphasize his displeasure.

- Why do I feel like this about the vermin? Nothing has changed between us. Dinobot muttered, staring resolutely forward.

His mind flashed back to a few months back.

_- Listen to me rodent, and listen well. Leave me alone or else I'll bite off that worthless head of yours and use it as a decoration. Dinobot growled, acid nearly dripping from every word. _

_- I'd like ta see ya try lizard lips. Rattrap retorted._

_Dinobot growled but then he suddenly snapped his eyes shut again as pain coursed through him once again. He let you a pained screech and toppled to the ground, shuddering uncontrollably. In seconds Rattrap was at his side, holding the raptors head against his chest._

_- SOMEONE GET IN HERE QUICK. He shouted._

Dinobot shook his head in confusion. "Why?" Dinobot wondered to himself. "He could have left me there, gone to get someone...instead he stayed...held me...I don't understand." He growled in frustration again.

- It's nothing but a figment of my imagination...I'm a predacon...he would never show concern for someone like me.

Dinobot alighted on an outcrop and stared up at the moon, his thoughts swirling in confusion. He never saw the pair of optics watching him from the trees.


	3. Primeval Reactions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beast wars or the characters...this goes for the last two chapters as well :p...me an my head lol.

**Note: **I have no idea how many chapters this thing is going to have, but I'll leave a note when I finally get to the last one. I don't really like the last paragraph of all but I wasn't quite sure what to do there.

In response to master solo...what message board? Oo!

**Chapter 3: Primeval Reactions**

Dinobot stepped into the control room only to have Rattrap in his face within seconds.

- Where were ya lizard lips? Your patrol ended megacycles ago. He asked, poking the raptor's snout.

- Aren't you supposed to be asleep at the console. Dinobot growled.

- Oh, very mature oh supreme raptor. When do ya want me to give ya your crown?

- Watch your tongue, vermin. Dinobot whispered, his tone deadlier.

- No. You know I'm gettin' sick an' tired of your slaggin' attitude. Rattrap said, his hands on his hips.

- Really...and what in the Pit are you gonna do about it. Dinobot snapped.

Dinobot's eyes narrowed when Rattrap said nothing. He growled and shoved the smaller bot aside, heading for his quarter. Rattrap grabbed him by the tail before he could get any further.

- You ain't goin' anywhere until you tell me what's wrong.

Dinobot whirled in a flash, sending the smaller bot crashing in the opposite wall. He then brought his face inches from the rat's.

- Do not touch me...EVER.

- I'll touch ya if I want too.

- You will do NOTHING of the sort, vermin. Dinobot growled, turning to leave.

Rattrap, defying all reason, grabbed the raptor's tail again. This pushed Dinobot over the edge. With a screech he whirled and lunged at the smaller bot. Rattrap's eyes widened and he transformed to beast mode and dashed off to the side. He winced when he heard Dinobot crash into the wall. "Oh slag, I really did it this time." He thought as he turned to look at Dinobot.

- I'm going to make rat on a stick when I'm through with you. Dinobot hissed, lunging forward again.

Rattrap transformed and grabbed one of the shields and brought it forward. He was thrown across the room when Dinobot slammed into it. "Holy swiss cheese. This ain't friendly bickering anymore." Rattrap thought as he got up gingerly. He took out his gun and aimed it at the raptor. Dinobot growled and lunged at him again, his wings spread wide in a threat display. Rattrap fired, catching him straight in the chest. Dinobot slammed into one of the lifts, the glass shattering under the impact. Rattrap lowered his gun when the raptor didn't move.

-Di-Dinobot? He asked tentatively, stepping slowly towards him.

When the larger bot stirred, Rattrap brought his gun up again. Dinobot leapt to his feet and transformed into his robot form for the first time since he'd become a Fuzor. The larger bot screech and lunged at him again. Rattrap fired but Dinobot wrapped his wings around himself, deflecting the shot away from him and slamming into the smaller bot.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rhinox woke with a start as he heard a screech reverberate through the base. He stayed on the recharge bed, listening intently. He was about to go back to sleep thinking it was his imagination when he heard a shot fired and glass shattering. "Slag, were under attack." He thought as he ran out of his room and into the control room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Dinobot lunging at Rattrap. He watched as Rattrap fired and the shot was deflected by Dinobot's wings. The raptor immediately slammed the smaller bot to the ground.

- When I'm through tearing you apart they won't be able to tell you ever existed. He heard Dinobot snarl.

Rhinox stepped forward and grabbed Dinobot, throwing him away from Rattrap.

- What the slag is wrong with you? He asked, staring at Dinobot.

Dinobot went back into beast mode and lunged at him. Rhinox narrowed his eyes and slammed Dinobot in the face with his fist, sending the raptor flying into the lift again. Dinobot growled and lowered the lift.

- This is all my fault, I'll go an' talk to him. Rattrap said as he leapt down the lift and transformed into his vehicle mode, following the airborne raptor from the ground.

Rhinox frowned and turned to look at the chaos.

- Might as well start cleaning this up. He grumbled, turning his attention to the lift first.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dinobot flew angrily towards no particular destination, the flaps of his wings betraying his mood.

- By the Pit I'll tear them both apart. Dinobot snarled, thrusting his killing claws forward.

He was too enraged to notice Rattrap following him from below.

- I'll rip they're slagging heads off. He yelled, again thrusting his claws forward.

Dinobot shook his head a few times. "What in the Pit is wrong with me?" He wondered. He calmed down and started to look around. He spotted a clump of trees surrounding a small lake. He narrowed his eyes and closed his wings, plummeting towards it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rattrap had been following Dinobot as best he could from the ground, glancing upwards periodically. He frowned whenever Dinobot made a slashing move in the air and he was sure he'd heard him yell something once, but wasn't able to catch what it was. He slowed down when the raptor did too. "Looks like he's calmed down." Rattrap thought. His eyes widened when Dinobot folded his wings and plummeted towards some trees up ahead. Rattrap immediately went into overdrive.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dinobot watched the ground come up at him. He had half a mind to simply let himself slam into it, but instead he opened his wings at the last moment and gave a few powerful strokes of his wings, landing at the water's edge. For a moment he did nothing, but then he sat down, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Rattrap came out of the trees at this moment and transformed, he stood there staring at the struggling raptor.

- Oi, Dinobot. He said, walking forward.

He frowned as Dinobot didn't seem to acknowledge his presence in the least.

- Rattrap to chopperface...anybody in there? Rattrap asked, stopping a few feet from him.

Dinobot turned his head to regard him and Rattrap frowned when his gaze caught the raptor's.

- Dinobot, you alrigh'? He asked, stepping forward.

Dinobot leapt to his feet and stood there, opening his wings and hissing in a threat display. "Slag, he can't control the urges." He thought, starring wide-eyed at the raptor. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, ignoring that little voice telling him to run.

- Hey pal, remember me, cheese breath...remember?

He flinched as the raptor snapped forward, opening his wings wider and hissing louder. He saw the legs tense for a fraction of a second then Dinobot lunged at him, his killing claws forward. He yelped and flung himself aside just as the raptor was about to tear him to oblivion. Dinobot's eyes snapped towards him and he advanced slowly, his wings spread to their full extent, making him look almost twice his size. Rattrap got up and backed away from him, keeping eye contact. Rattrap remembered something Rhinox had told him. Apparently Dinobot's second form was also a large prehistoric creature. Rhinox had confided in Rattrap that he feared that controlling the urges of two primeval creatures might prove to be too much. He leapt aside as Dinobot lunged forward again. He brought up his arm and turned on the communicator.

- Rattrap to base.

- _Rhinox here, what is it Rattrap._

- Engaging Dinobot. He yelled, ducking under the raptor.

- _WHAT?_

- That second beast of Dinobot's form...what is it? He asked.

There was silence for a moment then Rhinox spoke up again.

- _Argentavis magnificens, a large prehistoric condor. Why? _

Rattrap ducked underneath Dinobot again.

- Well looks like you were right, the beasts have taken over. Send Optimus to grid delta, the lake surrounded by trees.

- _I'm on it. _

Rattrap ducked as Dinobot lunged again, this time grabbing the raptor's tail.

- Ah man, fearless leader. Ya better hurry cuz I doubt they'll be anything left of me to make a toaster. He said, still clutching the raptor's tail, dodging the raptor's jaws.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Optimus descended at the lake's edge, just as Dinobot pinned Rattrap to the ground. He frowned and grabbed the raptor from behind, holding him against him and keeping the deadly claws away from himself.

- Was about time, fearless leader. Rattrap said.

- Your welcome. Optimus said with a scowl.

- So...what now? Rattrap asked, looking at the struggling raptor.

- Get him to base and keep him caged until we can get through to Dinobot. Optimus said, managing to pin the raptor's legs.

- And how to you propose we do that? Rattrap asked, his hands on his hips.

Optimus said nothing for a moment then slammed the raptor to the ground and sat on him, keeping him pinned to the ground, his claws away from him. He watched him thrash under him for a few minutes then slammed his fist hard against the raptor's skull. The thrashing subsided, until eventually the raptor lay still, his eyes half-closed in submission.

- What the slag did ya do that for? Rattrap asked, kneeling next to the raptor as Optimus got up.

- I didn't like it as much as you, but it's the only way I can get him to stop thrashing and get him to the base.

- I still think there'd be a better way. Rattrap said.

- I'd be happy to hear your idea.

- Well...I haven't figured it out.

- Typical. Optimus said, as he picked up the raptor and headed for the base.


	4. A Rat's Persistence

**Chapter 4: A Rat's Persistence**

Optimus came to stand behind Rattrap as he stood watching the raptor attack the force bars again and again without remorse.

- Rattrap, you haven't slept or left in three days. You need to rest. Optimus said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

- How do ya want me to do that. Look at 'im Optimus, he's outta control an' its all my fault.

- Its not in any way your fault Rattrap.

- Me out of everybody here shoulda seen this coming. I'm always bickering wit' 'im. I shoulda seen he was growin' more aggressive, more feral ever since the change.

- No one saw this coming Rattrap.

- I SHOULD HAVE. Rattrap yelled, turning to glare at him.

There was silence for a long moment, neither knowing what to say to Rattrap's sudden outburst. Rattrap finally turned his back to him and pressed his hand against the glass.

- Let me in the room an' then lower the force bars. He said, his hand still pressed against the window.

- Rattrap, are you insa...

- Then I want you to leave. Rattrap finished, before Optimus could get a word in.

-Rattrap...I can't let you do this. Silverbolt tried to get to him and he nearly got torn to shreds. Even Tigatron wasn't able. Optimus said, his voice filled with worry.

- No one knows 'im like I do, Optimus.

- Rattrap...this isn't Dinobot. This is a primeval creature and it's angry.

- He's still in there...somewhere.

Optimus remained silent some more, staring at Rattrap.

- Is there anything I can say to change your mind? He asked.

Optimus' shoulders slumped slightly when Rattrap stayed silent. He stepped forward and punched the code into the door. He stepped back as the door hissed open. Rattrap turned and looked at Optimus silently then wordlessly handed him his gun. Optimus opened his mouth to protest but Rattrap held up his hand.

- He doesn't have any weapons, an' I won't either.

Optimus gave him an incredulous look.

- Are you crazy. He's a living weapon in both forms, not to mention he's feral right now.

Rattrap turned and walked towards the door before Optimus could argue any further. He stopped inside the door and looked over his shoulder.

- No camera or com-links either. He said.

- Rattrap, this is too much. I can't possibly let you in there without surveillance.

- This is between me and scale-belly. He answered simply.

Optimus looked into Rattrap's eyes for a few moments then gave a grim nod. Rattrap nodded in response and went inside. His spark sank when he heard the door close and the raptor's eyes snapping towards him. "I must be insane to do this for a Predacon." He thought, as the bars slowly faded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Optimus entered the control room and paced about, glancing periodically at the empty screen and pacing again.

- Rattrap didn't leave? Cheetor asked, finally tired of his pacing.

- Its worst than that Cheetor. Optimus mumbled, pacing some more.

Silverbolt tilted his head at this.

- What is the matter Optimus?

- The rat...is in the cage.

- WHAT! Rhinox exclaimed.

Cheetor made to turn on the camera but Optimus grabbed his hand.

- He said it was between him and Dinobot.

- But big bot...

- I hate it as much as you, but I respect Rattrap's decision, no matter how crazy.

- There won't be enough of him left to make anything. Cheetor muttered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rattrap leapt aside as the large raptor came hurling towards him as soon as the bars were gone. Rattrap turned around just as Dinobot leapt in the air and twisted to face him. "Slag, I'm starting to miss my gun." He thought.

- Hey chopperface, what's up?

The raptor advanced with his wings extended and his claws in full view, clicking his killing claws periodically. Rattrap watched him and as soon as his legs tensed he got ready to jump. He leapt aside just as he lunged forward. As soon as Dinobot was in range, Rattrap leapt onto the raptor's back and wrapped his arms around the muscular neck. The raptor gave a deafening screech and attempted to throw him off. Rattrap let go as soon as the raptor threw himself to the ground in an attempt to squash him. Rattrap winced when the raptor got up and snapped his eyes towards him. "Ah slag, I made it worst." He thought. The raptor advanced at him again, but his movements were slower, more cautious. The raptor hissed and leapt at him again. Rattrap ducked and grabbed him by the tail, sending the raptor crashing face first into the floor. He held on as the raptor thrashed savagely to get up. One of his killing claws caught Rattrap's hand in a shower of sparks, causing him to relinquish his hold.

- Your gonna owe me big time for this, chopperface. He said, as Dinobot got up.

The raptor tilted his head, regarding him with curiosity. Rattrap could tell he was assessing if he should attack or not. Finally the raptor hissed in warning and began to circle him, his wings spread to their full extent. Rattrap balled his fist and waited, hoping his idea would work. He gritted his teeth as Dinobot lunged at him again and smashed his fist into the oncoming raptor's face. Dinobot's momentum was greater however and he slammed into Rattrap, his killing claws digging into the transmetal flesh in a shower of sparks. Both came down hard and the raptor tumbled straight into the opposite wall. Rattrap got up, holding his hand to the gash. He frowned when Dinobot got up and grabbed his head in his hands.

- NNNOOOOOOO! He screeched, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of use.

Rattrap came close to the raptor placing his hand on his shoulder.

- Dinobot?

- Away...can't.

Rattrap pulled back his hand as Dinobot snapped his eyes towards him. Rattrap, defying all reason for the hundredth time, did the only thing he could think off. He grabbed Dinobot's head and forced the raptor to look in his eyes.

- No, look at me chopperface. He said, when Dinobot tried to pull his head back.

Minutes passed as both stared at each other until finally the tension was broken.

- Rat...Rattrap. Dinobot said, his voice sounding tired.

- Hey Dinodip, ya alrigh'? He asked.

Dinobot said nothing, his gaze dropping to Rattrap's chest.

- You're hurt.

Rattrap looked at himself for a second.

- You better appreciate this. He said, looking at him again.

Rattrap tapped his com-link and spoke up.

- Rattrap to fearless leader, come in fearle..

- _Rattrap you better still be in one piece. _

- Geez, nice ta know you have faith in me.

There was silence for a moment then Rattrap spoke up again.

- Well, do you want the bad or the good news first? He asked.

- _What's the bad news?_

- Well the bad new is I'm leaking some mechfluid. The good news is, lizard lips is back. Rattrap said with a chuckle.

- _You got through to him?_

- Yeah, nuttin I couldn't handle. Although he looks like he'd be able to sleep for weeks. Rattrap said, stealing a glance at Dinobot.

- _We'll be there in a few nanoclicks. Optimus out._

Rattrap nodded and looked at Dinobot again, only to find him staring at him.

- What? Rattrap asked, his hands on his hips.

- I believe I owe you my gratitude. Dinobot answered simply.

- It was on the house. Rattrap said with a chuckle, causing the larger bot to grin.

Both looked towards the door as it hissed open and the others entered the room.


	5. New Ally

Heh, I think I managed to keep Dinobot and Rattrap into character this time. I'm also gonna fix the fourth chapter since I kinda screwed up their personas ;).

**Chapter 5: New Ally**

Optimus glanced at Dinobot who was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers out of boredom. He hadn't allowed Dinobot to leave the base until Rhinox could confirm that he was back to normal. He turned again when the computer came to life.

- Maximal Pod detected in grid Omega. Rhinox said.

Optimus glanced at Rhinox, who gave him a nod and returned his attention to the console. He turned to regard Rattrap who'd been leaning against the wall, watching Dinobot idly pass the time.

- Mind changin' da beat from time ta time, chopperface. Rattrap shot at him.

- Shut up, rodent. Dinobot snarled.

- Rattrap, Dinobot I want you to go to grid Omega and keep the pod from Predacon hands. You'll go by air, the terrain will only slow you down. He said, ignoring the obvious bickering that was going to start.

- What? He's a Predacon, he'll probably drop me an' turn me into a rat pancake. Rattrap said, his hands on his hips.

The glare Dinobot shot at Rattrap's back made even Optimus cringe.

- That's an order Rattrap. Optimus said again.

Rattrap muttered as he went into beast mode and scampered over to the raptor. Dinobot glared at him and squatted to the ground, allowing the transmetal rat to clamber on his back. Dinobot got up and gave a curt nod towards Rhinox. He nodded and pushed a button on the controls, opening the hatch. Dinobot glanced up and leapt, coming down at the edge of the hatch. Not loosing any time he ran towards the edge of the Axalon, spread his wings and leapt into the air.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rattrap risked a glance downward and cringed at the thought of plummeting all those feet downwards.

- Ah man, I hate flyin'. Not ta mention your not exactly comfy. He groaned, clutching Dinobot's neck, his stomach lurching whenever he beat his wings.

- I don't exactly relish the thought of having your malodorous hide on me in the first place, vermin. So shut up. Dinobot snarled.

- I'll shut up if I want ta, Dinobutt.

Dinobot snarled but held his tongue.

- Go lower where almost at grid Omega. Rattrap said, pointing towards a craggy area ahead.

Dinobot nodded curtly and folded his wings a little, dropping slowly. He could feel Rattrap moving on his back, more likely scanning the ground for the pod. Dinobot suddenly narrowed his eyes and growled.

- Is the pod nearby? Dinobot asked, his eyes never leaving a spot in the sky.

- Too ya left, chopperface. Rattrap said.

- We have company. He growled.

Rattrap's head shot up and he looked where Dinobot had indicated with his head. Without warning Dinobot whipped around towards the pod.

- When I get close jump off. He said.

- Are you insa...

He never had the time to finish. Dinobot folded his wings and plummeted towards the ground. Feet from the pod Dinobot gave a quick flick of his wings, indicating it was time for Rattrap to get off. He complied and hoped off his back. As soon as Rattrap's weight left his back he opened his wings and leveled off, slowly rising in a lazy turn towards the incoming Predacons.

- Rattrap to base.

- _Optimus here, was is it?_

- Chopperface is engagin' Inferno, Waspinator and Megatron in aerial combat...alone.

- _I'm on my way. Optimus out._

Rattrap, knowing they were out of range, turned his attention to the pod.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dinobot dived sharply as a few energy blasts came his way. He used his downward momentum to catapult upward with alarming speed, slamming into Waspinator in the process and clipping his wings. Waspinator fell like a stone and Dinobot turned his attention to Inferno. He narrowed his eyes and flew upwards, taunting him to follow. He stopped and dived down, bringing his killing claws forward. Inferno dodged his attack and managed to singe Dinobot's back with his flame-thrower. Dinobot gave an unearthly screech and slowed his decent, turning to stare daggers at him.

- You shall burn traitor, the Royalty commands it.

Dinobot only smirked in response and whipped around, slamming his tail against Inferno.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rattrap realized that nothing was wrong with the pod and that it was functioning normally. He turned and watched as Dinobot fought both Inferno and Megatron, doing his best to dodge the attacks of both Predacons while trying to deal out punishment of his own. He watched them until a strange rumble caught his attention. He turned to look at the pod, thinking it was coming from it. Suddenly Rampage leapt from the outcrop where the pod was, intent on squashing him with his vehicle mode. Rattrap yelled and leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding him. He aimed his gun at Rampage as he transformed and turned to face Rattrap. He heard the hiss of the pod opening and turned to look, his eyes widening at the site. A large albino cobra slithered from the pod, spreading large, magnificent white wings. There was a long feather on each of its brows, extending to the tip of its body and swaying gently in the wind. Another set of those long feathers also adorned its elbows. Rattrap also noted that it had bird-like arms, similar to the front legs of Silverbolts form. Rattrap was about to introduce himself when Quickstrike scuttled from behind the outcrop and challenged the new maximal. It turned gracefully, opening its wings in a threatening display. The fact the behavior was similar to Dinobot's didn't go unnoticed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dinobot rolled in the air, barely avoiding a shot aimed at his wing. He looked down only to see Rattrap and the new Maximal being attacked by Rampage and Quickstrike. He snarled, dodged another shot and dived towards them. He brought his feet forward and latched onto Quickstrike's arm. He rose into the air, using the thermals to help him carry Quicktstrike upwards. A shot struck him in the back and he dropped him and whirled around angrily after regaining his balance. He flew under and up from Inferno and slashed him twice with his claws. He turned his attention to the ground again and dived towards Rampage. He slammed straight into him, sending them both tumbling in a hissing ball of claws and fists. Rampage threw him off, sending him towards one of the many outcrops. Dinobot flipped and met it with his feet, using the momentum to propel himself forward. He slammed into him again and they both tumbled a few feet again and cried out when Rampage fell on top of him. Rampage picked him up as he got up and smashed him head first against the ground. His vision blurred and he groaned as Rampage lifted him above his head again. He saw a whip-like blur of white smash into Rampage from behind, sending him sprawling. His vision swam and he barely registered that shots were being fired or his name being called as he slammed to the ground again. Pain surged through him as someone lifted him up and everything went black.


	6. Tension

Note: I don't own the Beast Wars but I own Quetzal ;). I hopefully didn't mess up DB's persona like I did in chapter 4 lol. Lemme know what ya think.

**Chapter 6: Tension**

Dinobot stepped out of the CR chamber and glanced around. His eyes fell instantly where Optimus stood, talking to the new maximal. He nodded and turned around, gesturing for Dinobot to come closer. He did so grudgingly, standing further from them than was necessary, visually assessing the new arrival.

- Quetzal, this is Dinobot. Optimus said, motioning to him.

She looked him over, flicking her tongue from time to time.

- He has a strange smell...almost predacon. She said, giving him an intense, unblinking stare.

Dinobot's eyes narrowed immediately then he turned his head as he heard Rattrap chuckle and step forward.

- Chopperface? Yea' he's our pred comrade. He said

She gave Dinobot a hard, cold stare and turned to Optimus.

- You would allow such a...thing...to be within maximal ground? She asked, turning to stare at Dinobot again.

- He's on our side Quetzal. Optimus said, rather pointedly.

- You can never trust scum like him.

- You dare say things like this in my presence. Dinobot said, anger flaring in his voice.

- I did not address you, feather brain. She said, turning to him.

Dinobot growled and snapped his jaws inches from her. She recoiled back and flared her hood.

- 'ey, 'ey, I have dibs on insulting chopperface, not ya sista. Rattrap said, standing between the two and glaring at her.

- Quetzal, apologize to him immediately. Optimus said.

- Save your breath Primal, I want nothing to do with this...worm. He snarled, turning and heading towards his quarters.

- Dinobot. Optimus said loudly.

He only snarled in response and kept going.

- You are going to have to learn to trust him if you want to be part of this team.

- I will never trust worthless scum like him. She hissed.

- There are things about Dinobot's past that you do not know. He told me, and I trust him for it. And your going to have to accept that.

- Well he insults him. She motioned to Rattrap who had watched Dinobot leave.

- It ain't the same between me an' dinobutt. Rattrap said.

- How so? She asked.

- That's between me and lizard lips.

She glared at him in an attempt to intimidate him, but to her surprise he crossed his arms and looked at her defiantly. Eventually she stood down and he headed off towards his quarters. She glanced at Optimus who'd turned to watch the monitors over Rhinox's shoulders. "I'll find out about him Optimus, and when I do...I will terminate your predacon ally." She thought. If she could have she would have smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dinobot headed to the control room, ready for his nighttime patrol. He stopped short as he saw Quetzal at the terminals. She turned her eyes towards him and flared her hood.

- Going to meet your predacon friends. She hissed, raising herself a few inches more off the ground.

- I have patrol tonight. He snarled and headed for the lift.

- Oh, of course. I'm sure you never divulge any maximal secrets when you meet them.

- I would prefer to tear them to ribbons than help them, worm. He snarled, turning to glare daggers at her.

- Oh...that's right, your mister good guy. Well I have news for you feather brain...I see right through your little charade and I will expose you. She hissed, raising herself more.

He narrowed his eyes and left through the lift before his temper could push him to do something nasty to her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rattrap entered the control room and headed where Quetzal was working. He raised a brow and snuck behind the large robot and glanced at what she was doing.

- 'ey, watcha doin'? He asked.

She turned around quickly in alarm and Rattrap noticed how much she looked like Dinobot in her robotic form.

- Nothing. She hissed.

- Looks more like accessing Optimus' personal files on chopperface. He said, raising a brow.

- And what if I am. She hissed.

Rattrap shrugged and looked at her.

- As much as I'd like ta know what ol' chopperface told the boss monkey, I ain't stupid enough to break his trust.

- Your going to tell him aren't you. She said, glaring at him.

- Naw, do what ya want, just make sure boss monkey don't catch ya. Rattrap said, transforming and going to his quarters.

She blinked in surprise and watch him leave.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dinobot left the lift and entered the control room, stopping as Quetzal turned to regard him coldly. He transformed and noted her resemblance to him when she was transformed. Quetzal watched him for a few moments, noting that he was still in the same mood than when he'd left.

- Go rest, you have patrol tonight. He said simply, staring at the controls.

She transformed and headed for her quarters, stopping as she realized that he'd sat down at the controls.

- Wait...shouldn't you...

- Go. He snarled at her, glaring daggers at her.

She hissed and continued on her way, stopping when she was within the shadows and turned to watch him. He sighed to himself and punched a few buttons, bringing the monitors to their scanning mode and watched intently. She watched him for some time then turned and left.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quetzal headed to the control room, refreshed from her sleep and ready for her first patrol. She stopped as she saw that Dinobot was still there.

- Still here? She asked.

When the larger bot only shrugged she sighed.

- Stop annoying me and go on your patrol, worm. He snapped.

She frowned and watched him for a few more minutes.

- Why don't you sleep? She asked, starting to hate him more and more.

- It is none of your business worm. Now leave me be. He snarled, glaring at her.

She hissed in irritation and headed for the lift.


	7. Honor

Note: In response to master solo's review I highly doubt I'll make anything romantic happen between the two. I'm debating between giving them the same kind of thing that goes on between DB and RT, or just simply letting them hate each other until the end of time.

**Chapter 7: Honor**

Dinobot entered the control room, ready for his daytime patrol. He stopped when Optimus turned to him.

- Did you sleep?

He gave a sharp shrug and headed for the lift.

- Quetzal isn't back from patrol, she was due two megacycles ago. Optimus continued.

Dinobot stopped and starred resolutely forward. Many minutes of silence passed until Dinobot couldn't take it anymore. He turned slowly to regard Optimus with a deadly glare.

- I suppose I am to retrieve the worm. He hissed.

Optimus sighed in irritation but decided to ignore Dinobot's obvious anger.

- Yes. I'd like you to take her patrol route and find her.

- And that would be? Dinobot growled.

- The one along grid Trion.

- Wonderful. Dinobot snarled.

He whipped around and headed into the lift before Optimus could say anything else.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quetzal struggled in Rampage's grip, trying without vain to get free. She was suddenly sent slamming into the ground when something large slammed into Rampage, sending them both tumbling a few feet. Quetzal shook her head and raised herself, looking in the direction they'd gone. She hissed as Dinobot got up and transformed, producing two long whips and keeping himself between her and Rampage as he backed slowly away from him.

- I was doing perfectly fine. She hissed at him, as he finally came near her.

- It did not appear as such from my point of view.

- How dare you. She hissed, raising herself.

He turned to glare at her.

- Go back to the base, I have a score to settle with Rampage. He snarled.

- You dare oder me around...predacon.

- I said GO. He growled.

She gasped as Dinobot was sent flying from a blast of Rampage's guns. He snarled and got up, wrapping his wings around himself.

- When I say leave I mean LEAVE. He snarled.

The glare he sent her way gave her the chills. She nodded silently and took to the air.

- Now...where were we. Dinobot said, as he turned to regard Rampage with a wicked grin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quetzal glanced at the blank monitor for a few minutes then went back to idly passing the time. Optimus had ordered her to watch the monitors until Dinobot got back. She had decided not to follow his orders.

- Let him get slagged, see if I care. She hissed to herself.

She heard the lift pull up behind her and her hood immediately flared.

- So did you enjoy your reunion feather brain? She asked, keeping her back turned.

When no one answered she whipped around, ready with a biting remark but she stopped. Dinobot regarded her coldly, mech fluid dripping from various injuries. He growled at her and headed slowly towards his quarters. "Nows my chance." She thought. Without hesitation she lunged at him. To her surprise he whipped around with surprising speed and sent her flying into the nearby wall. She looked up as he towered over her in his beast form. He looked at her for a few moments then turned his back to her.

- If you cannot fight with honor, then don't. He snarled.

Quetzal watched him go, wondering all the while what he meant.


	8. Grave Mistake

Note: The last chapter wasn't really up to scratch, but it was just to show that Quetzal would go to any length to terminate Dinobot. Keep watching for further chapters, because from here on it gets very interesting grins knowingly. I Have no idea who Galvatron is to be honest. I never really watched the original transformers, I got into the groove because of BW, so if this outta line...sorry lol.

I was listening to One Step Closer by Linkin Park when I wrote this.

**Chapter 8: Grave Mistake**

Quetzal sat at the table in the command room. It had been days since she'd tried to assassinate Dinobot. Although there was more tension between the two than there had ever been she had noticed that he didn't even bother being more cautious around her, he hadn't even told any of the others. After her failed attempt to kill him she had spent almost all her time trying to hack into Optimus' personal files on Dinobot, what she had found had made her curious. She looked up as Rattrap came into the room and sat down opposite her.

- Can I ask you something Rattrap? She asked, glancing at him.

- Yea' sure. He said, starting to play a game of cards with the computer.

- I was going through the ship's files and I was wondering about something I read. She said, watching him intently.

He nodded and kept playing his game, not looking at her.

- Who was Ragnarok? She asked.

Rattrap chuckled and didn't take his attention away from the game.

- You don' wanna know about 'im sista, believe me. He said.

- Yes I do.

Rattrap looked up from his game and looked at her for a few minutes. He sighed and turned off his game, crossing his arms.

- Why do ya want ta know about 'im? He asked.

- Well, there wasn't much information on the files. She said.

- That's because no one want's ta remember 'im. Rattrap said.

Quetzal tilted her head to the side as an invitation for him to continue. Rattrap sighed and looked down at the floor. After a few minutes he looked at her again.

- Ragnarok was the Supreme Decepticon General. All the generals reported to 'im and he in turn reported only to Galvatron.

- Why only Galvatron?

- Galvatron was the only Decepticon more powerful than 'im. Eventually he destroyed Galvatron and went on the warpath, destroying Decepticons and Autobots alike. He became widely known as the Black Fury shortly afterwards.

Quetzal silently pondered over what Rattrap had told her. She watched as he started his card game again.

- What happened to Ragnarok? She asked.

- No one knows. A decade after he began his crusade of destruction he disappeared. No one knows what happened to 'im or were he went. He just vanished. Rattrap said, looking up at her for a few seconds, then returning his attention to his game.

- How can someone just vanish without a trace? She asked.

Rattrap shrugged and continued his game. Quetzal knew she'd gotten everything she could from Rattrap.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quetzal sat alone in the command room. Shortly after telling her about Ragnarok, Rattrap had gone on patrol. She looked up as Dinobot came into the room. He gave her only the slightest glance and went towards the lift.

- Where are you going? She asked, looking at him intently.

- Patrol. He answered gruffly.

He turned to look at her, expecting a retort. When none came he turned to leave again.

- How did you do it? She asked.

He stopped and turned to her again.

- Do what? He asked.

She transformed and placed her hands on her hips, regarding him coldly.

- You know perfectly well what I'm talking about.

He glared at her, giving his usual growl of annoyance.

- Are you assuming I can read your simple mind worm.

She glared at him and hissed through her teeth.

- I have a patrol to run.

He turned his back to her and headed out the lift. Quetzal hissed in irritation and sat down at the table. "Perhaps being more direct will get better results." She thought with a grin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quetzal smiled as Dinobot came back from his patrol. The larger bot stopped and regarded her suspiciously.

- What? He asked.

She only shrugged and pushed a few buttons on the control panels, bringing the image of a map. Dinobot snarled and headed off towards his quarters.

- So, what are the nightmares about? She asked.

Dinobot stopped and turned to regard her coldly.

- What makes you think I have nightmares? He asked.

- You don't sleep. She said.

She saw him raise his brow slightly, he then growled and turned his back to her.

- How does it feel to hear their screams, feel them torn apart in your hands? She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He turned again and looked at her confused.

- What in the Pit are you talking about, worm. He growled.

- I think you know what I'm talking about. She said.

- I assure you I don't. He said, glaring at her.

- Is that so...Ragnarok. She hissed.

She thought she saw him stiffen for a split second, but she knew it could have been her imagination. Dinobot growled viciously and turned his back to her.

- I am no longer Ragnarok. That is behind me. He said.

He suddenly cursed, realizing he'd let himself slip. He turned to her as she smiled wickedly at him.

- So...I AM right. She said, smiling more.

Dinobot said nothing at this, only lowered his gaze from her for the first time.

- So...when do you plan on annihilating us? She asked, stepping closer to him, the hood of her neck flared wide.

- Raganarok doesn't exist anymore...I am a warrior of honor.

He glared at her when she laughed at his statement.

- Oh please, you were a Decepticon...and now you are a Predacon, don't tell me you actually believe you have honor. You could never be a Maximal and you could never understand honor. She hissed.

Optimus came into the room, only to find Quetzal and Dinobot practically at each other's throats.

- Is that so, worm. He snarled.

- Indeed.

There was silence for a few seconds.

- Why don't you go and be with your Predacon friends...its the only place you could ever belong. That is, if the Predacons could ever accept scum like you, Ragnarok. She hissed.

- QUETZAL! Optimus yelled in surprise.

Both her and Dinobot turned, only just realizing Optimus was there. Dinobot snarled at Optimus as he gave him a sympathetic look.

- You...I trusted you with my secret.

- No, Dinobot it isn't as it seems.

- You betrayed me. He snarled.

Optimus stepped foreward, only to stumble backwards as Dinobot smashed him in the face with his fist.

- Dinobot...

- SHUT UP. He yelled.

Dinobot transformed and hurried into the lift, glaring over his shoulder at both of them. Quetzal saw something in his eyes she'd never witnessed before and in that very instant he was gone. She suddenly had the sinking feeling she'd made a big mistake.


End file.
